A valentines date
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Just a small song fic for valentines day


**(I OWN NOTHING HERE!)**

It has been a few days since Konata and Kagami hooked up at Fuji Rock and tonight was a special night. The two girls were going to have their first date. At the Hiiragi household, Kagami was rummaging thru her closet to find the perfect outfit for her girlfriend.

She tried on different tops and jeans until she found the perfect match. Kagami decided to go with a red short sleeved shirt with a black heart on it, blue jeans and sneakers. It seemed out of character for her, but she wanted to try something new for tonight.

Tsukasa walked in and saw her sister. "Wow sis, you look good tonight." She said.

"Thanks Tsukasa. I wanted to look my best for Konata." Kagami said proudly. If you're wondering where the rest of the family is, the girls parents are out and their sisters fell asleep early.

"Oh yeah, weren't you going to show me that gift you got Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Oh yeah, wait there!" Kagami said. She got up and opened the top drawer to her dresser. She pulled a small white box out and opened it up. Inside was a gold heart necklace. She showed it to Tsukasa.

"Wow, I think Kona-chan is going to love it sis!" Tsukasa said. Suddenly, the door bell rang and Kagami sprung up to answer it. She opened the door to see her blue haired girlfriend standing there.

Konata looked great too. She was dressed in a light blue shirt with jeans, sneakers and a coat. Konata blushed when she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey there cutie, you wanna get going?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded and grabbed her coat. "I'll be back in a few Tsukasa." Kagami called out.

"OK, have fun you two!" Tsukasa said. Kagami shut the door and locked it behind her.

Later, the two girls walked down the sidewalk in the city. "So, are we going anywhere special?" Kagami asked.

"All I could afford was a movie. I hope that's OK." Konata said. Kagami said it was, just as long as they got to see each other.

When they got to the theater, they bought their tickets and some popcorn and got to their seats. Konata put the arm rest up and snuggled close to Kagami. She smiled at this. Thru out the movie, the two ate popcorn and held each other close, without people seeing of course. After the movie was over, the two started to walk home. They arrived at a part of the city that was all asleep.

"Oh wait! I just remembered I got something for you Konata!" Kagami said. She pulled the white box out of her pocket and opened it up. Konata saw it and her eyes lit up.

"Kagami, thanks!" She squealed. Kagami took the necklace out and put it around her girlfriend's neck. She admired it.

"So, do you have anything for me?" Kagami asked her girlfriend. Konata smiled and said, "I'm going to tell you how I feel about you." Konata grabbed her girlfriends hand and just like magic, a song started up and Konata started to sing.

(I just can't stop loving you by Michael Jackson and Siedah Garrett)

Konata: **Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so,**

**I call your name.**

**Whispers at morning,**

**Our love is dawning,**

**Heaven's glad you came.**

The two walked down the street, holding hands.

**You know how I feel,**

**This thing can't go wrong.**

**I'm so proud to say I love you.**

**Your loves got me high,**

**I long to get by, this time is forever,**

**Love is the answer.**

The two stopped and Kagami put her hands on Konata's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

Kagami: _I hear your voice now,_

_You are my choice now,_

_The love you bring._

_Heaven's in my heart, at your call I hear harps,_

_And angels sing._

The two walked into a nearby park and walked under the moonlight.

_You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong._

_I can't live my life without you!_

**I just can't hold on,**

_I feel we belong._

Both: **My life ain't worth living, if I can't be with you!**

The two began dancing with each other, swaying their hips to the beat.

**_I just can't stop loving you!_**

**_I just can't stop loving you!_**

**_And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do?_**

**I just can't stop loving you.**

The two began walking again and they looked up at the stars.

**At night when the stars shine,**

**I pray in you I'll find, a love so true.**

_When morning awakes me, will you come and take me,_

_I'll wait for you._

Konata grabbed both of Kagami's hands and looked at her.

**You know how I feel, I won't stop until,**

**I hear your voice saying, "I do"**

Kagami blushed hard at that comment. Just the thought of them getting married made her heart pound.

_This thing can't go wrong,_

_This feeling's so strong_

**_Well my life ain't worth living, if I can't be with you._**

**_I just can't stop loving you!_**

**_I just can't stop loving you!_**

**_And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do?_**

_ I just can't stop loving you._

The two then saw they were close to home and locked arms.

_We can change all the world tomorrow_

**We can sing the songs of yesterday**

_I can say, hey farewell to sorrow._

**This is my life, and I**

**_Want to see you for always!_**

The two then ran down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

**_I just can't stop loving you!_**

**_I just can't stop loving you!_**

**_And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do?_**

They arrived at Kagami's doorstep and they stood on the porch.

"So, thanks for the date." Kagami said blushing.

"Your welcome. Happy Valentines Day Kagami." The two then locked lips in passion.

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
